


AU: New York New York

by BabylonSonja



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonSonja/pseuds/BabylonSonja
Summary: AU en el que Samira y Cordelia se mudan a Nueva York y dirigen un bar lgbt+ friendly. (Basado en el dibujo de la maravillosa Rosphire de Samira y Cordelia yéndose a vivir juntas)
Relationships: Cordelia/Samira de Granth, Fausto de Granth/Ivy de Dione
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	AU: New York New York

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosphire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosphire/gifts).



**_BAR AESIR._ **

El bar Aesir, localizado en la Quinta Avenida de Manhattan, abrió el mes pasado sus puertas. Este bar LGBT+ friendly está dirigido por las recién llegadas a la ciudad, Samira de Granth y Cordelia Mormont, activistas del movimiento.

Con una carta original, los desayunos y cócteles más prestigiosos se sirven bajo nombres de personas y acontecimientos de la lucha por los derechos.

…

—¡Cordelia! Salimos en el periódico. -La nombrada dirige su vista a la puerta a tiempo para observar cómo Samira entra en el piso con el periódico en la mano y medio croissant en la boca. — Mira, mira.

La joven acorta la distancia hacia el sofá color crema en el que está la castaña y le pone el periódico a menos de 5 centímetros de su cara. Cordelia deja escapar una risa y coge el papel para ver el anuncio. Samira se sienta a su lado y observa a su pareja leer la noticia mientras se acaba el desayuno.

Ese día Samira se había levantado más pronto de lo normal para bajar a por el _New York Times_ , el periódico más importante de Nueva York y el cual, casi toda la población de la ciudad leía en algún momento del día. Aún no sabía cómo se las habían ingeniado para conseguir un anuncio en tal prestigiado periódico, pero estaba muy orgullosa de haberlo logrado.

—¿Qué te parece? — Pregunta Samira ansiosa cuando Cordelia aparta la mirada del periódico. — Brianna dijo que se encargaba de escribir el anuncio y creo que lo ha clavado.

Cordelia asiente con una sonrisa y tras apartar la hoja del anuncio del resto del periódico, lo deja sobre la mesa baja del salón.

—Brianna sabe cómo atraer a un gran número de gente. Entre esto y los viernes de karaoke lo ha hecho genial. —Añade mientras coge su taza de café y le da un último sorbo. — Luego cuando vayamos al bar recuérdame llevar el brownie como agradecimiento.

—¿Vas a preparar un brownie? —Pregunta Samira, dirigiendo la mirada a la cocina, aún en obras.

—Pensaba pedirles la cocina a Ivy y a Fausto. —Admite la castaña mirando también a la cocina. — Solo espero que no tarden mucho en traernos los azulejos —Suspira y tras levantarse del sofá, coge las dos tazas de café y las lleva al fregadero. Tarda poco en lavarlas y dejarlas secando encima de un trapo en la encimera. — ¿Tú que vas a hacer?

—Iba a ir a comprar la pintura para el cuarto, pero puedo pedirle a Fausto que me acompañe. —Samira se gira aún sentada en el sofá para ver a Cordelia.

—¿El color que hablamos anoche? —Cordelia sonríe al ver que Samira asiente. —Si no la encuentras mándame un mensaje, ¿sí?

Samira vuelve a asentir mientras se levanta del sofá.

—Si eso pasase te escribiré, pero he encontrado ya un par de tiendas que venden ese color.

Cordelia observa como Samira entra en el cuarto antes de coger el libro de recetas de la encimera y buscar la del brownie. Al encontrarla le hace una foto con su móvil y saca la mayoría de los ingredientes, guardándolos en una cesta de mimbre. En un bloc de notas apunta los ingredientes que no tiene y de los que se ha quedado sin para ir después a comprar.

Mientras, Samira se ha cambiado de ropa, unos pantalones holgados azul vaquero y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, combinados con unas sandalias blancas. Sale del cuarto y tras dejar un tierno beso en los labios de Cordelia, coge la cartera, las llaves y el móvil y se despide. Fausto, que vive en la puerta de enfrente, no tarda mucho más en salir.

—¿Cordelia no quería venir?

—Quería, pero ha prometido hacerle un brownie a Brianna y si viene no le da tiempo. —Samira se encoge de hombros. —Ahora vamos o no acabaremos nunca.

Fausto y Samira llaman al ascensor, el cual no tarda mucho en aparecer y llevarlos a la entrada del edificio.

…

—Ya está listo el molde. —Ivy se gira para mirar a Cordelia, que justo estaba acabando de mezclar las nueces con el resto de la masa.

Cuando Cordelia llamó al timbre de su casa ella estaba a punto de empezar un maratón de su programa favorito, _Cake Boss_ , el programa de tartas de Buddy Valastro, uno de los mejores chefs de Estados Unidos. Al principio le molestó un poco, pero al ver que le proponía preparar un brownie, rápidamente se animó y se pusieron manos a la obra.

—La masa también —Responde Cordelia con una sonrisa. Se acerca al molde y con cuidado, vierte la masa en el molde. Tras coger unos guantes, abre el horno y mete el molde en él, con cuidado de no quemarse. —Ahora hay que esperar 20 minutos hasta que se haga, más o menos. —La castaña coge su móvil y tras desbloquearlo, pone el cronómetro para no pasarse.

Ivy asiente mientras se quita el delantal y lo cuelga en uno de los pequeños ganchos con forma de ave que decoraban la cocina. Cordelia hace lo mismo y lo deja en el otro gancho.

—Gracias por dejarme preparar el brownie aquí. —Empieza a decir la castaña. — Lo iba a hacer en mi casa, pero la cocina todavía es un caos —Suspira. —Y los de la reforma dicen que hasta el martes mínimo no traen nada.

—No te preocupes, ya sabes que adoro hacer postres —Ivy se apoya en la encimera y mira a su prima. — Además, no tenía nada especial que hacer hoy. Iba a volver a ver algunos capítulos de _Cake Boss_.

—Podemos verlos ahora si quieres. Hasta la noche no tengo que bajar al bar.

Ivy, con una sonrisa asiente y guía a Cordelia hasta el salón, se sientan en el sofá y en la pantalla que cuelga de la pared, Ivy le da el play al programa.

…

Fausto lleva media hora viendo como su hermana revisa los 10 tonos de azul que tiene la tienda y quejándose de que no tengan el tono de azul verdoso que habían elegido Cordelia y ella.

—¿Y no puede ser otro color? —Pregunta el chico al ver como Samira volvía al principio de los colores y los revisaba una vez más.

—¡No! Ya te he dicho que tiene que ser ese. Es el color que le gusta a Cordelia y no pienso irme hasta encontrarlo. —Samira vuelve a mirar los botes y recita los nombres en alto, con la esperanza de leer un color nuevo.

—Pavo real, lapislázuli y almirante. —Completa Fausto a la vez que la chica, quién le fulmina con la mirada. — Vamos a ver la otra tienda que has dicho antes, seguro que tenemos más suerte ahí.

Samira asiente cruzándose de brazos. Salen de la tienda rápidamente y suben los dos pisos del centro comercial que llevan a la otra tienda de pintura que Samira había visto antes. Al entrar, coge rápidamente la mano de su hermano y le guía al pasillo 6G, en el que están todas las pinturas. Ignorando el resto de colores que hay en la tienda, llegan rápidamente a la sección de azules. Entre los dos empiezan a buscar el color y no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que Fausto coge un bote de pintura y se lo acerca a Samira.

—¿Es este color? —Pregunta Fausto, atrayendo la atención de Samira. La chica mira el bote de pintura con el nombre de océano antes de asentir con una sonrisa.

—¡Es ese! Muchas gracias —Samira se acerca a su hermano y le abraza unos segundos. — Ahora tenemos que buscar pintura amarilla y los rodillos.

—¿Amarillo? —Pregunta Fausto apartando el bote para que no lo coja su hermana. — Puedo llevarlo yo.

—Amarillo —Asiente Samira. —No tengo en casa y necesitamos.

Samira se acerca a los tonos amarillos y tras comparar unos pocos, acaba cogiendo el tono “ _fuego_ ” que acaba siendo un amarillo anaranjado suave. Después de eso van a por los rodillos.

—Solo faltarían unas plantillas con formas de estrellas y ya tendríamos todo —Dice Samira cogiendo un paquete con cuatro rodillos.

Fausto deja en el estante unas pegatinas de pared con formas de pájaros y se gira para mirarla.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres pintarlas tú misma? A lo mejor unas pegatinas pueden quedar bien.

—No he cogido la pintura para nada —Niega Samira—. Además, creo que si las pinto yo quedarán mejor.

Su hermano se encoge de hombros y tras ajustarse las gafas, ayuda a Samira a encontrar las plantillas.

—Me gustaría recrear el cielo el día que nos besamos por primera vez. —Admite Samira al cabo de un rato. —Estaba atardeciendo y se veían ya las primeras estrellas del cielo. No recuerdo muy bien de qué estábamos hablando, pero si me acuerdo de lo preciosa que ella iba con el vestido de flores y su pelo recogido en un moño. También recuerdo que cada vez que reía, mi tripa se llenaba de mariposas y solo quería volver a hacerla reír para escuchar ese sonido una vez más. No sé como pasó, pero fue ella la que al final acabó besándome a mi y yo le seguí el beso. Sabía al helado de mango que se había tomado hace poco.

El chico mira a su hermana con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Por muy unidos que fuesen, ella nunca le había confiado ese tipo de pensamientos, ya sea porque se los quiere guardar para ella o porque no consideraba que fuesen importantes.

—Me alegro muchísimo de que las dos os hayáis encontrado. Mereces ser feliz y ella te hace feliz.

—Solo espero que ella también lo sea.

…

Es media tarde cuando por fin regresan los hermanos al edificio. Cordelia e Ivy, que llevan ya bastantes capítulos. Solo hicieron una pausa para sacar el brownie del horno y para preparar la comida, una ensalada de pasta bastante saludable. Ivy, que lleva un instragram de comida saludable, no pudo evitar hacer una foto a la ensalada y subirla con los hashtags _#healthyfood #NewYorksLifeStyle_. Cordelia siguió las indicaciones de la receta y partió el brownie en pequeños cuadrados. Entró en su apartamento para coger un tupper en el que poder guardar el brownie para Brianna pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era bastante para una sola persona. Guardó la mitad para su amiga y el otro lo expuso en una fuente para que pudiesen coger Ivy, ella y los hermanos cuando volviesen.

—Ya estamos en casa —Dice Fausto al abrir la puerta del piso 20B. —Que bien huele.

—Queda un poco si queréis probar —Cordelia se levanta del sofá y coge la fuente con el brownie que queda.

Samira se acerca y deja un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su novia y coge un trozo.

—Os ha quedado riquísimo —Dice mientras le pasa un trozo a Fausto. —Seguro que a Brianna le encanta.

—Creo que os vamos a dejar la cocina más veces. —Bromea Fausto mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a Ivy.

Las dos parejas se sientan en el salón y tras tomar un café todos, que prepara Fausto encantado, deciden que por la noche bajarán al bar juntos.


End file.
